1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel cross hammer type printer head of the releasable resilient arm type in which a coil provided in the magnetic circuit of a permanent magnet is energized to cancel its magnetic force urging a resilient arm rearwardly to release it from the magnetic force to thereby drive a printing hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventionally known printer head of the releasable resilient arm type, a magnetic circuit device including a permanent magnet has at least one open end in a yoke assembly in addition to an air gap in which a movable yoke is disposed. The device has a low magnetic efficiency due to the leakage of a magnetic flux through the open end, and requires a large magnet to produce a strong magnetic force. The known printer head is, moreover, composed of a large number of parts, and is difficult to fabricate and expensive to manufacture.